


Drabbles and One-shots of 2006-2007

by WacheyPena



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 18,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the drabbles I posted on livejournal from 2006-2007. Mostly Justice League and Justice League: Unlimted based.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tasting the Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This first entry was done for a fanfic challenge.

The Flash didn’t know when Superman’s apple pie obsession started, but he knew he had to stop it. Sure, everyone in the league had one, even him, but they were healthy. Well, J’onn’s love of Oreos and Batman with his broodiness didn’t count, nor did the Question, period.

Come to think of it, Superman’s addiction was nearly as bad as the Martian’s, and that worried Flash even more.

‘What is it with aliens and earth food?!’ he often thought.

He had to put a stop to this before it was too late! But how did one go about dissuading a Kryptonian from apple pie? And without the severe physical pain one would certainly go under?

Flash would have to think for more than a minute on this one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

‘Oh God! I never thought that—guh!’ Flash tried to think as he was literally being sucked into oblivion. Who knew Superman would go so far for apple pie??

‘Bats did that’s who!!’ The scarlet speedster realized, trying to control his shaking. Batman was to blame for his situation.

\---Flash Back---

“Hey, Bats!” Sitting next to the Dark Knight at a cafeteria table, Flash proceeded to ask, in a hushed whisper, “Have you noticed Superman’s addicted?”

“What?” Batman asked, dreading what would be said next.

“You know, his obsession with apple pie?” Flash clarified, and ate three out of his twenty trays.

“Oh, that,” Batman said relieved, but in perfect monotone. He continued to eat his lunch as Flash explained how he noticed Superman’s appetite for apple pie grow and grow at an alarming rate.

“...and I don’t know how to go about stopping it! I mean, Kryptonite is already his weakness. Why add another one?”

“You have a point, Flash,” Batman began in reply, and raised his hand to prevent interruption he was sure to get. When he was positive the scarlet speedster would stop talking and listen, he then gave a plan he used on J'onn a few weeks ago.

The concept of the plan was simple. Make Superman aware that he had a problem, and that he needed to fix it. It was the way of doing that that was questionable.

First, Flash had to drink a bunch of apple juice, and it was a lot, even to Flash standards. Then he had to chew cinnamon flavored bubble gum. Also Wally had to wash his hair in apple scented shampoo, as well as spray green apple perfume. He wanted to draw the line with the green apple lip gloss but Bats scared him into it.

“If you smell like apple pie, Superman will think there is apple pie nearby. He’ll get hungry and race to find the source of the scent. However, once he finds out it’s you who smells like one, he’ll realize he has a problem. Because no matter how tempting, he cannot eat you,” Batman explained, in one of the longest speeches ever told.

\---End Flash Back---

There was more than one way of being eaten, and Flash discovered that soon enough when he had found himself in Superman’s bedroom three seconds after saying, “Hey, big guy!”

At first, Flash was angry at Batman for more than likely setting this up. But upon his second orgasm, all Wally could think was, ‘Apples rule…’

-END


	2. Tasting the Pie 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prologue of sorts, and pure dialogue.

“Batman, he’s straight. It won’t happen."

“Are you sure about that? He shows a lot of concern for you."

"Everyone shows concern for me. I'm Superman."

"That's not true. Most of our colleagues assume you don't need to be worried over."

“Please, can we just drop this subject? When I admitted to liking Wally in that way, I didn’t mean for you to nag me about it.”

“I’m not nagging. I’m simply questioning your certainty on the matter.”

“You’re nagging.”

“Am not, and you’re making conclusions without sufficient evidence."

“Excuse me? Do you not see him flirt with every single female here? How about those comments he makes about all their behinds?”

“Note he looks at the rear, and has yet to ask any girl out.”

“Damn it Bruce! Stop! Wally is straight! End of story!”

"I'll make you a bet that he isn't, and wants to be with you."

"You sure you want to waste your money on that?"

"I'm not betting money."

"Then what do you want?"

"For you to stop eating so many damn apple pies, especially in front of me."

"Okay...if I win?"

"It wouldn't really be a win if I lost, Kal. Wait, why do you eat those pies anyway?"

"Don't change the subject, what do I win?"

"Obviously you're proven right, and I'll have Alfred make you pies for a year."

"But I don't want to force Alfred into doing that!!"

"Would you rather I made them?"

"Alright Alfred can do it."

"Okay then, and if I win, you stop eating apple pies, and get Flash in the sack."

"Wait, wait, what?!"

"Let me explain. If I can get Flash to smell and taste like apple pie, he wants to be with you."

"How do I know you're not forcing him into doing it? I don't want to hurt him."

"Please, if he really didn't want to do something, he wouldn't let me boss him around."

“You have a point there.”

“So is it a deal?”

“Yeah, you have a deal. Now we can—“

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“What question?”

“Why do you eat two or three pies a day?”

“Oh well…they remind me of home. And thinking about Smallville makes me happy.”

“Oh, that’s nice. Could you get any more pathetic?”

"Shut up, and we’re supposed to be paying attention to the monitors."

“I’ve been doing that. Hopefully no rogue pops with some weapon that disables your powers; turning you human. Because then you’d get fat from all those pies you ate.”

“…I hate you.”

"I love you too."

"You're an asshole!!"

"Thank you!"

"Ugh! Why won't you get mad?! Is sex with J'onn so great it makes you deliriously happy?!"

"Yes, yes it is."

"..."

-End for now


	3. Costume Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim can’t find a costume to wear for Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had been written for a Halloween contest :3

For a boy training to become the world’s greatest detective, Tim really sucked at choosing a costume for Halloween. Not that he would wear it for long once he got to Titans Tower, especially if what all Kon promised over the phone was really going to happen.

He thought about wearing lingerie under a trench coat, but realized Bart would be curious and reveal to everybody what was underneath the coat before Kon even used his x-ray vision. It had happened already with Garth before, and no one needed to see his privates other than Kon!

It was sad too, because Dick had provided the lingerie.

Tim had cross dressed before, but that was on a mission none of the other Titans knew about, so he wouldn’t do that.

His Robin uniform was out of the question, because it would be too predictable and Bruce suggested it. Tim actually wanted to surprise his friends. He also wanted to please Kon in some way with what he wore.

He could go as himself, but that would bring about too many questions if someone happened to see him go into the Tower.

By the time Nightwing came to pick him up, he still didn’t know what to wear. Deciding to help his little brother, Dick took his time on the flight.

Half-way there, Nightwing stated, “I have an idea.” They then took a drastic course towards Smallville.

It had been tricky to snatch one of the Superboy costumes, but the happy look on Kon’s face was well worth it.

-End


	4. Broken World and To Those I Leave Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of drabbles that are both short and sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death, references to Infinite Crisis, and angst. These were based off of prompts.

**Broken World:**

 

Tim never knew his heart could actually stop, until he saw Nightwing save Batman from a laser beam and fall on to the ground. 

He didn’t want to believe it, but upon feeling no pulse, Tim knew Dick was dead. Was it not moments before he just lost Kon? Now he lost his big brother! He was dead like all the others!

Tim couldn’t stand it anymore, and screamed out his anger and sorrows. Not caring that he could be shot dead at any moment. It didn’t matter now. All the people that made up his world were gone. Life was over as far as he was concerned.

 

**To Those I Leave Behind:**

 

The last thing I remember before blacking out was someone screaming in pain. Then I found myself watching as Tim cradled what appeared to be my lifeless body and sobbing.

Crap, I died. But why was I still here? Why was I floating above my body and watching as everyone continued fighting, except Tim? Am I supposed to be a ghost?

I try reaching for Tim, to get him to stop crying. To see if I could possibly give him some comfort as a spirit. Instead, I am only able to feel the pain and sadness inside his soul.

What good is being a ghost if I couldn’t give his mind peace?! And what about Bruce? I can clearly see he feels guilty and has lost his parents all over again. Damn it! Why’d I have to die?!

“Come on dude, there’s not much we can do here,” I hear someone say behind me. It’s Kon, or his spirit. That’s right, he died before I did. I then see Garth and Wally stand next to him.

“We’ve got to go now. Our staying here won’t help them,” Garth tells me.

Suddenly, a beam of light comes out of nowhere, beckoning us to follow its trail. The others start to do so, but pause as they wait for me to join them.

I give one last look around the battlefield. I see Roy, still fighting, and I worry for just a moment. But I know he’s going to survive. He has a little girl to take care of.

Tim, on the other hand, looks so broken. I don’t want to leave him like this, but I have no choice. I can’t help him as I am now.

So I follow my friends, as we walk into the light.


	5. Tis the Season to be Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Drake is currently sick, but that doesn't stop his friend from trying to hook him up with a hot waiter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU, and the prompt for this drabble had been yuppies...

“I’m sorry sir, I can’t come to work today, because—“Tim had to stop as he coughed uncontrollably. He then ended his set of coughs with a sneeze.

“Okay, okay Drake, I get it. You’re too sick for work. I’ll have Maxwell take your place at the board meeting,” Tim’s boss replied, and ended the phone call.

Releasing a big ‘whoop,’ Tim started to do a victory dance by his bed, but stopped as his dog appeared to be staring at him. As if compelled, he then said, “What? I can’t be happy? Shut up Kon! You don’t know what I do!”

The lab-doberman mix continued to stare, then laid its head back down to sleep. Tim slumped and felt he should do the same, so he got back into bed.

It was later in the afternoon when his friend Stephanie called him and interrupted his slumber. She was sick too, but had invited him over for coffee at their favorite café. He agreed to go, if only to see a certain server.

Most of his colleagues at work and from school would disapprove about a relationship with a blue collar worker, but an affair due to physical attraction? That was perfectly acceptable, especially if it was with someone as hot as Dick Grayson. But Tim didn’t want the relationship to be temporary.

Besides, Tim didn’t fit into Dick’s standard of fiery temper and red hair. He was surprised that the man’s last lover, Roy Harper, wasn’t with him anymore. The guy was an heir to billions, just like Tim, and had everything Dick could ever want or need from a person. What went wrong?

Tim supposed he should be thankful, but he still wasn’t with Dick.

“Why don’t you just ask him out already?” Stephanie asserted as she drank her coffee.

“Let’s see, one, I’m sick; two, my hair is not red; three, I generally hate people; four, I travel in the same circles as his last boyfriend; and five, he’s not interested.”

“How would you know?” Someone said behind Tim, startling him, and even more so when he realized who it was.

“Hey, just get off work?” Steph asked as none other than Dick Grayson sat next to her friend.

“Yep, Grace finally came back, so they don’t need me around. How about you?” he replied.

“Everything is fine, dad’s got eight cases to work on, but he’s letting me help with one of them. Anyway, this is Tim Drake, that friend of mine I told you about. So if you'll excuse me, I’ll let you two to get acquainted.”

Suddenly, Tim realized this was a blind date, and he watched with dread as his friend walked away. He was now left alone in a booth next to the man of his current wet dreams.

He didn’t know whether or not to thank or kill Stephanie for this. But by the end of his first year together with Dick, he came to a decision.

Tim would send her postcards from Japan!

-To be continued


	6. Like You and Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Tim/Kon drabbles.

**Like You:**

 

Ninety-seven. Ninety-seven failed. Failed attempts. Attempts at re-cloning Kon-El, also known as Superboy.

Robin’s determination was wearing thin, but his stubbornness would prevail. He will clone Kon-El. He will get his best friend—no love—back from the dead.

He had to. Otherwise, what little sanity he had left would leave him. What happiness he had in his world would die. Then again, his happiness died the same day and moment Kon did.

He may as well have been just an empty shell; waiting to die. He did want to die. To join his friend in the grave. To be with him again once and for all.

But that would make Dick and Alfred sad, and if Kon were alive, he’d be angry with him. So he had to stay alive. So as not to anger him. Despite the fact that it hurt Tim that he was alive and breathing, and Kon wasn’t.

Starting another attempt, he removed his mask, which came off too easily, and wiped his eyes. Unsurprised to find a steady flow of tears emitting from them.

After a few deep breaths, Tim heard a gentle pounding sound outside of his cave. It was raining, or at least he thought so as a few drops of water came through the roof of his private sanctuary.

It was said by some that raindrops were the tears of God. So with that in mind, Robin, having put his mask back on, decided to mourn along with the deity he didn’t believe in anymore.

-End

 

**Return:**

 

It didn’t surprise him when Cassie found Kon. No, Robin had expected her to find him, because they loved each other, after all. But despite that, he accepted it, and was just glad to have his friend back.

What he didn’t expect, however, was for Cassie and Kon to merely give each other a hug. There was no kissing or loving looks exchanged between them. What happened?

It wasn’t until Kon looked at him, seeing him for the first time since that day, did Robin get a small inkling as to what. No one ever stared at him with so much love before. He couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t going to believe it. Kon did not come back for him!

And Kon especially didn’t love him as anymore than a friend.

Of course, Robin had been proven wrong once every rare occasion. This situation being one of them.

Not that Tim complained, as he later found himself cuddling against his best friend—now lover—later on that night.

-End


	7. Not The Monthly Monster!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy goes through what every father tries to avoid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back when Lian Harper existed in the comics :3

Lian was just minding her own business; getting up so she could get ready for school. She hated middle school, but it was something she had to do.

Calmly going to the bathroom, she felt a strange oozing sensation between her legs. Looking down into the toilet bowl, she screamed.

“Lian what’s wrong?!” Roy shouted as he busted open the bathroom door.

“Daddy!” his daughter shrieked, and caused him to quickly close the door back up to save her some dignity.

“Lian, sweety, please tell me why you screamed?” the archer then asked calmly.

“I was going to the bathroom and blood came out!”

Roy slumped and leaned his head against the door, realizing that another one of his worst fears was just realized.

Lian was having her first period, and Dinah was across the country.

-End


	8. So Alone...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick contemplates his past relationships and how he wound up alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of an icon I had.

It came as a shock to hear that Roy and his little brother Tim were now together, but that wasn't what upset Dick. No, he was happy for them and hoped they lasted longer than he had with either of them.

It was just the fact that Dick was alone again that was depressing him.

In the beginning he had Bruce, until he was forced out. Then there was Kory and Babs. Kory who loved him so much, but could not love just him. He felt selfish for wanting her love all to himself. Babs, who he hurt and frustrated too many times to count. She deserved better.

Finally to Tim and Roy, who were both more like brothers to him now. The two of them complimented each other so well, he knew it would work for them. They were so much better together than with him.

It then hurt to think he couldn't make anyone he cared for happy.

Sighing, Dick closed his eyes and said to himself, "I'm tired of being alone."

Suddenly, with a whooshing sound, someone's hand was on his face, wiping away the small tear in his eye with their thumb.

It was Wally, and he said, "I love you."

Well, that was that.

-End


	9. Who Wants to Babysit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etrigan the baby is wanted as much as Etrigan the Demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an icon I had at the time.

Being given the baby for the second time, Batman handed it over to Wonder Woman who claimed, "I'm not taking care of it."

She then handed it to GL; who gave it to Hawkgirl; who gave it to Flash, who gave it to Supes; and finally back to Batman.

"He's your friend. Besides I changed his diaper last time," Kal said, and flew off before he could be given the baby again.

Batman looked between the rest of his comrades, and tried to decide what to bribe them with to get them to take care of Etrigan.

He could give Hawkgirl a house of her own. GL he could blackmail with certain photos of him at an anime convention with Wally. The speedster being someone Batman could simply bribe. Heck, he could offer a date to Wonder Woman!

"Diana--" he tried to offer.

"No. No number of dates can make me take care of that demon."

Sighing, Bats tried Flash instead, and said, "Wally, I won't assign you monitor duty for a year if you babysit Etrigan till he turns back to normal."

"Sure thing Bats! Just call me Uncle-Flashy!" the speedster exclaimed, taking the baby.

"I don't know who I feel more sorry for: Flash or the baby," Hawkgirl said dryly.

-End


	10. Easy to Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Match leaves a distinct impression on Tim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on comicverse, and done for a cliche-a-thon.

It was so easy to believe that Kon hated him. That he hated Tim for having feelings for him. That all the half-Kryptonian wanted was Cassie in his life, and for Tim to shove it.

It became so easy to believe that Tim would always be miserable. Always alone, in pain, lost or hated by the one he loved. To have his vulnerability exposed and humiliated.

Even when the real Kon showed up, revealing Match for a fake, Tim still found it hard to shake off the cruel words and gestures given to him by that creep.

So it took Kon several kisses, caresses, and words of love to dispel each and every one of them.

-End


	11. Wally Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles of Wally West aka the Flash and based off of prompts from a 100 moods chart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts used were: apathetic, confused, morose, playful, cynical, and awake.

**Apathy:**

 

Flash couldn’t understand the word apathy, because it wasn’t in his nature to be that way. Whenever someone was hurt, physically or emotionally, he felt for them. Yet when it came to his own pain, he shrugged it off.

He was the fastest man alive, which meant he healed quickly. So he’d get over any pain thrown his way, right?

Right, and that’s why he never got upset when his friends in the League cancelled out on him, declined an offer to hang out, or simply asked him to go away. He didn’t mind, really. He was a reasonable guy, and understood that he couldn’t get everything he wanted. It would be selfish of him to complain.

Besides, they were just in a mood, and when they got over it, they’d talk to him. In the meantime, he’d help others who needed him, because feeling sorry for himself was a waste of his time.

-End

 

**Holding Back:**

 

Wally didn’t understand a lot of things about his colleagues. He tried to voice them, but at the last second he’d decide not to. Besides, would it really do them any good? They were set in their ways. So he was left in his confusion.

He didn’t understand why Superman didn’t just reveal to Lois his secret identity. The sooner he got it over with, the faster he’d get to his happiness with her.

He didn’t understand why John and Shayera hadn’t gotten back together. Sure, Vixen was there, but she was a strong and mature woman who’d most likely move on. And from what Wally could tell she had Steel or Mr. Terrific to choose from. John was just being stubborn.

He didn’t know why Diana didn’t just pound Batman into a pulp and then ravish him on some remote island. The only way to get to that guy would be a beating. Lord knows Wally wants to do it.

He didn’t understand Bruce for denying a relationship with Diana. And for showing so much compassion for his rogues like Joker, but complete apathy and callousness to his supposed ‘family.’ Wally really wanted to beat him.

And most of all, he didn’t understand himself, for lacking the courage and determination to fix his friends lives. He had the power, and he knows they’d listen. He’s earned that right.

So why was he holding back?

-End

 

**For Once, A Brooding Flash:**

 

“That’s you Flash! Always joking around like a regular comedian!”

He didn’t know why he was letting that statement bother him. The policeman who told it to him wasn’t trying to be insulting, but was rather trying to joke and thank him for stopping a crime. Yet it bothered him.

He never really told jokes now that he thought about it. He’d deliver the punch-line too soon or too late, since he was faster than everyone else and became impatient or would forget what he was going to say. So he learned right away that he shouldn’t ever tell jokes. But rather one-liners, the simple little statements that earned him a chuckle or two.

But maybe he was letting it go too far? Maybe that’s all anyone associated with him? Jokes, humor, and laughter?

No, his friends didn’t do that. They knew he wasn’t just some joker, and what did that cop know anyway? He’d only just met the man!

“Either Hell’s frozen over, or we’ve switched minds.” Batman stated, interrupting Flash’s thoughts.

Indeed, Flash, along with the few others in the cafeteria gasped, because Batman just delivered a one-liner to a ill-tempered, if not brooding, Flash.

-End

 

**Anything for an Oreo:**

 

“Mmm so good!” someone moaned loudly behind Martian Manhunter.

Turning away from the monitors, J’onn saw Flash eating a pack of Oreos, and his eyes opened up a fraction more in astonishment. They were the new strawberry milkshake crème flavored!! Limited edition!! J’onn only tried them once, but it only took him that one time to get addicted, and crave their sweetness again!

Oh, he’d do anything to have them now! Anything!

“Oh hey J’onn! You should really try these! They’re way better than the original ones!”

Flash didn’t know what hit him. He had just placed another cookie in his mouth when he was pressed up against the wall, his feet off the ground, and being thoroughly kissed by the Martian. The hands groping his buttocks also made him gasp, which gave J’onn more access to the cookie.

Once the kiss was broken, Flash asked, “Did you just eat that cookie out of my mouth?”

“Yes.”

“Ew, you could’ve just asked, I have more!”

“Really?”

The Flash later found himself moaning again, but for different reasons.

-End

 

**Dan Didio's Realm:**

 

“You know something I noticed John?”

“That you’re out of beer?”

“Besides that!”

“No, what?”

“Joker, has a girlfriend.”

“Yeah, if you call an obsessed, psychotic fangirl a girlfriend.”

“I’m serious! Joker has a girlfriend, Lex had Mercy as his personal bodyguard, Vandal married a Princess, and my friend Piper has a boyfriend!”

“Uh…okay?”

“Don’t you get it?! They’re badguys, and they have relationships!! We’re goodguys, and our relationships turn to shit!”

“…”

“See! They get these loyal, fantastic women to fall for them, and whenever we even get something close to that, they always break it off with us for some reason or other, or die! It’s like we’re not allowed to be happy! What the hell?!”

“…Have you been smoking Kilowag’s weed again?”

“…AAAAAAHHHH!!” Wally ran out of his apartment building.

-End

 

**4 in the Morning:**

 

4:43 am was possibly the worst time imaginable. At least for Wally it was, and for several reasons.

For one, everyone he knew in the League was asleep. Including Batman, who would end his patrol at 4 am the latest. All the rogues usually slept at this time too, unless they were natural insomniacs. And even if they were, Flash wouldn’t talk to them, because all they did was babble.

There was never anything on cable to watch, no matter how hot some of the chicks were in ‘Girls Gone Wild.’ He’s even seen the one advertising ‘Boys Gone Wild.’ He prayed he didn’t appear in any of those.

He often times wondered if he should do what his friend Roy does and sleep with a different girl every night. But he doesn’t do one night stands, and he knew the only real reason Roy did that was because he couldn’t have Dick.

Sometimes Wally wondered if he was gay, and had it for his best friend, but then he’d shake it off to the fact that Dick just makes a guy think twice about some things. He really shouldn’t have worn those green panties.

At last it’s 5:00 am, and Wally can get up and greet the overnight stocking team at the super-market.

-End


	12. Birdies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle finds some interesting visitors at his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the prompt animal transformations, which was part of the cliche-a-thon.

Kyle was surprised when he found the two little parakeets outside his living room window. For one thing, they were pet birds, or if they were wild, they weren’t native to Metropolis. Another was that they didn’t fly away when he opened his window to let them in. Instead, the blue one flew to his phone, and the green one perched on his shoulder and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Their arrival was also too much of a coincidence, because the Lantern had just been informed by Arsenal that Nightwing and the second Green Arrow had gone missing. But he couldn’t be absolutely sure that this was them. 

As if knowing this, the green bird chirped, “Love you…Kyle.”

“Hello?” Roy’s voice was then heard, due to the blue one successfully dialing his number. Yet it couldn’t respond back.

Rushing over to his phone, Kyle said, “I think I found Connor and Dick. Could you come over to my place?”

“I’ll be there in fifty minutes,” Roy responded, feeling both relief and worry.

When the archer arrived, he too was startled at what he found. There were two parakeets happily feeding from a bowl of fruit as Kyle watched them eat.

“What the hell…?”

“I’m pretty sure this is them. They respond to their names, and the blue one over here was the one that dialed your number.”

Taking a few steps forward, Roy asked, “Dick?”

The blue bird quickly responded, perching on his love’s shoulder, and giving him a quick peck on the cheek before flying on top of his head.

“Yeah, it’s Dick,” Roy said, as the bird settled down in his messy hair like it was a bird nest or something.

“It’s not my fault you don’t cut your hair. Anyway, I’ve contacted Zatanna and Dr. Fate, and they said they can come by tomorrow, Wednesday the latest.”

“In the meantime, we’re stuck with our guys like this?”

“Pretty much, but look on the bright side, they can still talk to us.”

“I guess…”

“Bowhead,” the blue bird chirped, as if jokingly. He then settled again, feeling safe at last.

“You just wait till Lian sees you,” Roy half-threatened, causing Dick to chirp alarmed.

Kyle chuckled at that, and softly petted Connor, who had fallen asleep.

-End


	13. Roy Killed The Radio Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lian wants to put on a show for her daddy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Not The Monthly Monster!"

It had been two years, two god damn years, and they were still together! Roy usually didn't care about anniversaries, but this had to be celebrated. And what better way then to screw Dick senseless in their bed?

Of course Lian wanted to celebrate too, and despite their half-nakedness, she burst through the bedroom door with a radio and went about setting up a show for them. She was dressed in a black ballerina leotard, minus the skirt because she thought it was dorky, a red sash around her waist, and several bits of fake jewelry. She claimed to be a gypsy, which made Dick smile.

Both men continued to sit amusedly and waited for her to perform her ‘dance of joy.’ She then pressed play on the radio.

_My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
And their like it's better than yours  
Damn right it's better than yours  
I could teach y—_

The song didn’t even get to finish its first chorus as Roy beat the radio like it was possessed by some evil demon. Dick was still gaping in shock at Lian’s ‘dancing.’

-End


	14. Made With Love, and Too Much Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy's sick with a cold, so Dick and Lian decide to make him some soup!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belongs in the same verse as "Roy Killed The Radio Star," and "Not The Monthly Monster!"

Roy was sick, or to be more specific, Roy felt like death warmed over. This cold had to be working for Slade, because his throat felt raw, his eyes were red, his joints ached, and his nose was completely clogged up. Plus he was starting to get a fever.

Thankfully, Batman actually let him take sick leave, (or had to since Nightwing dragged Red Arrow away). So Roy was now enjoying thick warm blankets, and being spoiled by the two people he loved most; Lian and Dick. Both of whom were currently fixing him some chicken noodle soup.

It actually took several hours, in which Lian kept barreling into the bedroom and offering him juice, for the soup to be done. But he smiled as his little girl set up the food tray on his lap, a folded napkin, more juice, and a spoon as Dick came in with a bowl.

“There’s corn and potatoes in this,” he felt compelled to mention, as he stared at its contents. Last he knew chicken noodle soup did not contain corn on the cob and big pieces of potato.

“I helped him make it daddy!” Lian exclaimed, as if that explained it.

“Oh, well, I’m sure it’ll be great then!” Roy said back, and wanted to glare at Dick who was smirking.

He tried a spoonful, and found it wasn’t that bad. In fact, it tasted good, but then Roy realized he had lost his sense of taste a while ago, and that’s when it happened.

Quickly downing his juice, the archer asked, “Lian, could you get me more juice?”

“Okay,” Lian replied, grabbing the cup and leaving the room.

Once she was gone, Roy demanded, “How much spice did you put in this shit?! My tongue won’t stop burning!”

Dick merely replied, “It’s never been said that I’m a gourmet chef.”

-End


	15. Well...That's One Way to do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy tries to tell Robin how he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a fic challenge.

Beast Boy had a list, and on that list were things he wanted to achieve in his lifetime.

1) Travel the entire world.  
2) Save the entire world.  
3) Be worshipped by the entire world.  
4) Make Cyborg like Tofu.  
5) Make Raven laugh.  
6) Tell Robin he's in love with him.

He had done nearly all but the last three, but Gar felt he had a better chance of getting Raven to laugh than to admitting his feelings to Robin. Besides, how could he with Starfire always being around? Sure, Gar was green, had pointy ears, and fangs, but he couldn’t compare to her. Besides, Robin was totally straight and probably never thought of him in that way.

Yet Gar knew deep down, he'd have to tell how he feels. Otherwise it would keep bothering him, and it would lead to tension between the team. And the last thing he wanted was to cause stress for the team. Then Robin would ask what was wrong, and he’d have to tell him then and there why, or act like an ass in front of everyone.

So Beast Boy had to figure out how to tell him in private without the others knowing and blowing it all out of proportion. The question was how? He knew it would have to be suave, casual, and confident; and certainly not him turning into a love sick puppy.

By the time he had it planned out, he was heading for Robin’s room, but after the door opened, and Gar saw his leader was only half-dressed, his brain turned to mush.

“Was there something you wanted to tell me?”

Robin suddenly found himself holding a happy puppy.

-End


	16. Public Service Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon has an announcement for all fanfic writers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for strictly humorous purposes XD

Eight figures walk onto a stage. Seven sit on stools while the last goes to the mike at the very front.

A light shines on the first, revealing it to be Batman, as he says in all seriousness, "Through some miracle, and some botched up magic on Zatanna's part, I, am pregnant."

The light then moves to the person next to him; Superman. He then says, "According to my AI, Kryptonian males go through an 'in heat' phase. But I didn't know it resulted in pregnancy!"

The light is now on Nightwing, as he says sarcastically, "I got pregnant due to a little serum, a dash of magic, and the miracle of love."

Flash is shown next, and says, "I was a woman for a brief time, and had unprotected sex. It only takes one time! One time!!"

Redhood now glares as the light shines on him, and asserts, "Fucking sex pollen got me pregnant!"

Batgirl, who feels like the odd person out, says, "Uh, I got pregnant the normal way."

Robin, the last sitting on a stool, confesses, "I was made pregnant through voodoo and a turkey baster."

Finally, the light shines on everyone. And Kon, the only one standing, announces, "I am not pregnant, thank God, but I will be if you don't stop these mpreg muses! Look at what they've done to your favorite characters!"

He gestures to the others who are all showing a pregnant belly. Then Kon yells, "We must stop this menace now!! Don't become smitten with this plot bunny! It will only cause us suffering!"

Suddenly, Blue Beetle, Shining Knight, Dove, and Question walk in, all pregnant. Kyle, whose stomach is still flat, follows behind them, holding a piece of paper that he hands over to Kon.

Kon reads it, and gasps, "No! No! We can't!! Why! Why must this happen?! Is no male safe from this?!"

Kyle just looks forlorn, and the others who just came in shake their heads.

"WHY!?!"

-End


	17. Kiss to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more to the afterlife than Dick thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Broken World," and "To Those I Leave Behind." Xover with Yu Yu Hakusho cast. And was my attempt at the prompt Bangsian. I'm probably way off, but oh well.

“For once, I’m actually not hungry,” Wally said, in an attempt to lighten the mood. He along with Garth, Dick and Kon were floating about the clouds as spirits.

“Shouldn’t you be in the speed force or something,” Kon suddenly asked him. It was rude, but it did bring up a good question.

Flash had run fast enough to get stuck in the speed force, but for some reason didn’t stay there. It was odd to say the least.

“You guys notice we’re the only ones floating here,” Dick also pointed out. They couldn’t be the only spirits in the sky. Wasn’t there supposed to be someone to guide them to heaven or hell?

As if hearing their unsaid question, a female voice shouted in glee, “Bingo! Bingo!”

Turning in the direction of the voice, the guys saw a strange girl floating on an oar. What made her strange was her blue hair, pink eyes, and pink kimono. That and she was floating on an oar.

“Who are you?” Kon seemed to recover faster in his shock.

“I’m you’re guide silly! My name is Botan, or as you humans refer to me, the Grim Reaper,” the girl explained happily. She was then stared at for a good while, as none of the guys believed her. She was too perky and…pink.

“Now come on. King Yama won’t wait all day,” she stated, and started to fly off in another direction.

Scared of being left behind, Wally grabbed onto the end of the oar and grabbed Garth’s arm. Garth then proceeded to grab Dick who gripped Kon’s arm as well.

The trip was fast and felt like a slap to the face as they burst through thick clouds. When their ride finally started to smooth out, they saw below them nothing but grass plains and a long river.

“What is this place,” Garth asked curiously.

“This is Spirit world,” Botan answered calmly, and flew them towards a gigantic fort or castle-like structure. As she continued their descent, Wally and Garth would take turns asking her questions about the place, and King Yama.

Apparently, King Yama was in charge of the Spirit world, Human world, and Demon world. He was the equivalent to god, it seemed. Not that Wonder Woman or Donna would believe that. Garth could also attest for the Greek gods.

Dick found all of this very hard to believe as well, and thought as they walked down a long hallway, that perhaps everything was just a dream. Yeah, he was alive, and more than likely sleeping in the bat-cave. Tim would wake him up later, and they’d both eat some of Alfred’s cookies. ‘Mm…cookies,’ he thought happily to himself.

A sudden smack on his shoulder startled Dick, and he glared at Kon for ruining his musings. Though he understood why once he caught sight of all the demons running about with piles of papers in their arms. It vaguely reminded him of Bruce.

The group followed Botan through the chaos, and soon found themselves in a neat little office. And sitting at the desk in front of them was a toddler with a pacifier in his mouth.

“You mean to tell me God is a baby?!” All of them were shocked, but only Kon had the guts to say it.

“Well that explains all the crap,” Wally joked, and actually received a glare from the kid.

“I’ll have you know, I am well over thousands of years old, and in case you didn’t read from the Jr. on my hat, I’m King Yama’s son, Koenma.”

“Sorry to be rude, we’re just in shock. Do you mind telling us why we’re here,” Dick immediately replied. He figured they shouldn’t anger the toddler. Otherwise, they could just end up in hell, or working all that paperwork with the demons outside of the room.

“Ah yes, all of you are here because you are heroes, obviously. Aside from that, you are also very powerful and influential to others. You each possess great potential, and as such, are being offered a chance to be brought back to life. But only if you are willing to take on another responsibility once back on earth.”

“What is this responsibility?” Garth asked.

“Work for me as spirit detectives on earth. You see, there are some loopholes in the barriers between the human world and demon world. Demons escape through these loopholes and cause chaos and destruction wherever they go. Someone must prevent this, but I believe it takes more than one to do so. If it helps, you’re identities will be kept secret.”

“I’ll do it,” Wally responded immediately. When he received shocked looks from his friends, he explained, “I want to get back to Linda and my kids.”

“I’ll do it too, I have a wife and son waiting for me,” Garth then stated.

Dick and Kon stared at each other for a moment, but agreed as well, realizing there was no decision to be made.

“Good, I’m glad all of you agree, but I’m afraid that’s still not enough. We will need up to nine of you. Don’t worry; we won’t wait for others to die. Simply suggest who else you think would be useful.”

“Tim and Bart,” Kon said first.

“Bart doesn’t take things seriously,” Wally argued.

“At least he’s nicer than you,” the half-Kryptonian remarked in return. Dick and Garth smacked them both before they could squabble. Even though Dick felt like he hit a rock.

Shaking his hand a bit, he then said, “As long as you’re around, Wally, Bart will be okay. I suggest Roy and Dinah.”

“Sorry, but in order to keep your identities secret, you must pick only males, and ones that don’t already have too many responsibilities like your Batman and Superman,” Koenma explained.

“Uh…okay,” Dick replied, suspicious as to why that was. Garth then suggested, “Why not Roy’s brother, Connor?”

“Yeah, I guess that would work.” With that said, everyone looked to Wally to pick the last person. He thought about choosing Plasticman, just to spite them.

His mature side won out thankfully, and he stated, “Kyle’s good, and he has complained about not getting enough action.”

“Great, now that that is settled, I will have roles assigned to each of you and your friends. But for now we must discuss how you’re coming back from the dead.”

\----Hours later, Gotham City----

Dick really wished he didn’t have to die in order to fly now as a spirit, but he took the time to enjoy it. The sky was so beautiful, dark and blue, like Tim’s eyes. 

Shaking his head from his thoughts, Dick flew faster towards Wayne Manor. Remembering the explanation that humans were more receptive to spirits in their sleep, he tried to think who he should give his message to. Bruce would think he was having a nightmare, and Tim would think he was being given false hope. Alfred was the only one that would believe and prevent anything from happening to Dick’s body. Then he’d have to visit both Alfred and Tim in their dreams in order to get the second plan into motion.

\----Titans Tower----

Kon thought it was really weird that Tim was making clones of him in a secret cave below the tower. Then again, he was also grateful, because his original body was supposedly wrecked beyond repair.

Something deep down told Kon that Koenma was just lazy and didn’t want to resurrect Kon’s original body, or was trying to get back at him for calling him a baby. Either way, he was going to visit Cassie and get her down into the cave.

Tim would owe Kon later for lying for him.

\----Atlantis----

Arthur was developing a headache, from both the fish outside of his kingdom and Garth’s widow. She hadn’t stopped bitching since she was given the news of her husband’s death, and Aquaman was now considering giving her the chance to be buried along with his old sidekick.

Thankfully, one of the whales outside of his home broke through the chaotic noise the fish were making, and requested to speak with him. It had an important message to give.

Garth then waited for his old mentor, happy to find that whales weren’t spooked by spirits.

\----Central City----

“Linda, I know you’re not going to believe this, seeing as you’re dreaming, but I’m alive!! I’m not trapped in the speed force. My body is in some Mexican hospital, and I need you to get it, or at least be nearby so when it glows like gold you can kiss me and I’ll come back to life.”

“Nnn…stupid,” Wally’s wife mumbled in reply. 

He floated over her body and stared at her blankly before saying, “Look, I know it sounds stupid, but it’s the truth! My body is in Mexico!! And it will be in synch with my soul in the next three days! But I need somebody to donate their life force so I can get back into my body, and the only way to do that is through a kiss! I’m not making this up!”

“Mexico,” Linda repeated.

“Uh, yeah, I kinda pissed off some god’s son, so he put my body there. Instead of here, where you could’ve saved on gas. I’m sorry; I’ll make it up to you! I’ll change our baby’s diapers for a month! How does that sound?”

“...a year,” his wife replied in a small groan.

“Okay, okay! Just please! Go to Mexico and find me!”

\----Sometime later----

“I still can’t believe your body’s in Mexico,” Dick said for the thousandth time. It annoyed his friend, which is why he said it.

“At least I didn’t tell my ‘little brother,’ that I needed him to kiss me,” Wally retorted.

“Hey! I didn’t tell him to kiss me! I said someone needs to!”

“It’s still the same thing,” the redhead continued.

“Yes, even I have to agree with him,” Garth added.

“Just face it dude, you love him, and he loves you too. Stop denying it,” Kon then stated.

“Bwa-what? Tim’s straight! And even if he was gay, he has clones of you in that cave,” Dick argued. Wasn’t it just a second ago, everyone was making fun of the speedster?

“Well duh, I’m his best friend, and we both know how I was made!”

“Yeah, you can’t be cloned Dick. He was probably trying to salvage what all he could of his life,” Wally said.

“Oh, so what am I now? A plan B? Since he couldn’t have Dick, he had to settle for me?!”

“Oh shut up, you’re worse than Roy!”

“No, you shut up you dick! No insult to you man,” Kon said first to Wally, then Dick.

“Are they going to argue like this for the next two days?” Garth asked Nightwing, pulling him to the side.

Watching as to the two other heroes continued to bicker, Dick merely replied, “Yeah, and we’ll have to watch without popcorn.”

Thankfully, Linda had discovered her husband’s body, and had it transferred to a hospital in Central City. The hero community was in shock as soon as they heard about it, and set about finding out if others were alive too.

A tear actually escaped Bruce’s eye when he felt a pulse on Dick’s neck.

Arthur had a special chamber made for Tempest’s body so he and his wife would be left in peace while waiting for Garth’s soul to return.

Cassie had contacted Tim, to confirm what Kon had told her in her dreams. After a brief discussion and agreement, both came to the conclusion that what they were told in their dreams was true. They were literally going to give the ‘kiss of life.’

At least for Cassie, she would. Tim, on the other hand, was left at a crossroads. He didn’t know if he should tell Roy or Barbara to kiss Dick. In the dream he was told, ‘someone,’ not necessarily him. That seemed to hurt more than anything else.

Either way he had patrolling to do, so standing over a near dead body wasn’t going to help. As he walked off, Dick floated nearby, feeling the hurt he had caused, and coming to the realization that maybe Kon was telling the truth about how Tim felt.

Both he and his friends had to stay near their bodies and the ones who were going to kiss them. That way they were sure to come back. But it made Dick worry so much, because there was nothing he could do to aide his little brother!

There was no chance Tim would fall asleep anytime soon, allowing Dick to enter his dreams and reword his explanation to him, and at the rate he was going with the thugs, he’d be too exhausted and drained to even dream.

Botan had visited each of them, and gave a helpful suggestion to Dick in case he wanted to try it, but the acrobat didn’t think it was necessary to possess someone in order to get his message across. He’d just visit Alfred in his sleep again.

He did feel somewhat stupid for not thinking of that one sooner.

However, on the third day, everything seemed so chaotic. Titans Tower was under attack from multiple enemies, and Robin had to fly over to help. Alfred had tried to give the message to him before he went, but it was three seconds too late.

All that could be done was contacting Babs or Roy. Both were too busy with cases of their own. So this left Dick waiting by his body for Tim to return.

\----Central City, mid afternoon----

The rogues of Central City were surprised when the Flash showed up. They were even more surprised by the lack of witty dialogue from the speedster as he placed them in jail.

Wally had no time to waste, and needed to make sure the others were brought back to life before midnight. Of course that hadn’t stopped him from making love to his wife earlier that morning. God how he missed her!

He was happy to find Garth alive and well, helping the Titans with their latest trouble and both of them worked together in beating up the bad guys.

It took them longer than they thought though. Before they knew it, it was already evening, and both Kon and Dick were still soulless bodies!

Something had to be done, and Flash grabbed both Cassie and Tim, and brought them to the cave at the bottom of Titans tower.

Both teens were shocked to see one of the cloned bodies glowing in gold light. The blonde girl was then rushed into kissing him. She was then kissed back enthusiastically, which surprised her even more.

“I was waiting for you to do that! And what the hell Tim?! You should be kissing Dick right now!”

“Oracle and Arsenal are much closer to him, and the Titans—“

“Don’t need you right now! Come on!” With that said, Kon picked up his best friend, forgetting something very important, and flew them both towards Gotham.

“The look on his face when he realizes he’s naked is going to be so funny,” Flash said stifling laughter. He had to avoid an Amazonian punch for it.

\----Gotham City----

To say Batman was surprised to see a naked Kryptonian fly by would’ve been a lie, but he was sure Kal wasn’t going through another random ‘in heat’ phase. He was worried about the small bit of green, yellow, and red though.

Cutting his patrol short, he immediately followed.

Once in the bat-cave, Alfred gave a sigh of relief, and informed Tim that Dick’s body had been glowing for the past couple of hours, and was starting to fade. He then gave Kon a blanket as he found out the hard way he was naked.

Tim then rushed into the medical room, gasping when he saw what appeared to be the last shimmer of Dick’s light! Everything then seemed to go in slow motion, as he ran and gave what he hoped would bring his love back to life…

-To be continued


	18. Immortal Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim wants to become immortal like his beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was vampires.

It wasn't my original intention to do this to him. Turn him into one of us; a vampire. To make him mine in a way no one else can have him. But I have no real regrets about it, because he’s apart of us now.

The family now consists of Alfred, the oldest vampire, Bruce's servant, and inevitably the strongest of us all; Bruce, born vampire, taken me in after my parent's death, and turned me into one of the deadliest slayers; Jason, who we thought died, only to find him as one of the Joker's werewolf slaves; Barbara, who allowed Bruce to turn her after her father's brutal murder; Cassandra, born a werewolf; and Tim, my stalker and now lover.

I remember how we first met, Tim and me. At the time, I was grieving over Jason's 'death,' and was just starting out as my own slayer. I felt betrayed by Bruce, because his taking Jason in and practically trying to mold him into another me made me think I was just a slave that could be replaced. So when Tim urged me to go back to the one that turned me, I refused.

I don't hurt humans as a rule, unless they are trying to hurt me or someone I care for, but Tim started to push my limits as he persisted in getting me to go back. He claimed Bruce needed my help, especially after what had happened with Jason.

My suspicions were more than piqued, and I demanded to know how he knew anything about me or Bruce. In a controlled voice, he told me everything.

Apparently, he had admired me since he was four. He had seen me perform in the circus with my parents, and was there that fateful day they died. Having memorized my moves, he figured out I was the original Robin who went out to help Batman slay the vampires.

There was something different about me though, and he admitted it took him a while to conclude that I had been turned into one of them by Bruce. And his explanation of what he knew didn’t stop there.

Tim knew of my affair with Roy, or Speedy, the human slayer from Star City, and how it failed due to Green Arrow’s distrust of Batman.

I felt torn at this information, and didn’t know what to do.

Thankfully, I had a rational side, and sent Tim off to Wayne Manor. Let Bruce deal with this situation.

Imagine my surprise and anger when I learned of a new Robin in Gotham. It was Jason all over again, and I was not going to let someone else die!

I realize, now, that Tim got what he wanted especially when I found myself back in the cave exchanging short words with Bruce. He was proving to be just as manipulative and creepy as my mentor. But oddly, he wanted to stay human.

Doing some stalking of my own, I discovered his family, or at least his father, was still alive. So he had to be human to keep up appearances, or at least that’s what I thought.

As time went by, I got used to Tim, and he somehow got Bruce and me to talk again. Also, werewolves seemed to flock to him, which I found more than amusing. We then felt assured he’d be protected by Cassandra if not Kon.

I thought it was really funny how Tim got embarrassed every time they turned into their beast selves and rubbed on him, causing him to blush. It was a good thing Kal-El only did that to Bruce. Otherwise, I’m sure it would be even more embarrassing for him.

It was then fate kicked in, and Tim’s natural appeal to werewolves grabbed the attention of Jason. He had been turned, and was placed in dogfights with other lycans. If it hadn’t been for Tim, we wouldn’t have found out. But saving Jason didn’t go without a price.

Some of the vampires there found out Robin was human, and had his scent tracked down to the Drake home. His father didn’t stand a chance.

At the funeral, I waited in the shadows then by Tim’s side, knowing there would be other vampires waiting for him. The rain that day was a perfect cover for them, but thankfully, Batman helped provide our means of escape.

Our journey abroad was intimate to say the least, because Tim was grieving, and needed someone there for him. Being the affectionate type, I embraced him when I thought it was necessary. He seemed to appreciate it, and would come into my bed to sleep in my arms.

After a while, it became obvious to me that Tim wanted to go further than hugging, but I held back. I was afraid of what I’d do to him. The fact that he stalked me for years didn’t register in my head, until we were found by one of our enemies.

The odds were stacked against us fifty to two, but being the experienced slayers that we were, we handled them. Having Kon randomly pop up and attack helped too; Cass wasn’t far behind. The lichens had been stalking us the entire time, so neither Tim nor I would be seriously hurt.

To our surprise, however, he had been injured, in fact severely so. One of the vampires had managed to slash him across the stomach, causing massive bleeding. 

I’ll never forget how panicked I felt those three days Tim laid unconscious in his hospital room. I paced constantly on the rooftop right above it.

When he finally woke, there was such a loving look in his eyes. I didn’t understand why, even when he said that he dreamt of me. Being the idiot that I am, he proceeded to explain, again, why he had been following me around for so long.

“You may find this hard to believe, but when I was four and met you for the first time, I knew I was in love with you. I wanted to be apart of your life in any way possible, even when I found out you were a vampire, I still wanted to be with you.”

“That’s why I haven’t let Bruce turn me. I want you to be the one,” he finished softly.

It took all my resolve to resist, but I finally gave into embracing him and claiming his lips with my own. He wanted me to be his master, and I was more than willing to grant him his desire, in more ways than one.

I had us wait till he was healed enough to handle the strain the transformation would take on him. He grew impatient, and my sexual teasing was of no help. He was amply rewarded for his wait.

That night, I started out with my usual teasing, only this time I let my hands roam where they hadn’t before, and grasped his cock in a firm hold. I watched in delight as just a few simple jerks from my hand had him shaking. My other hand continued to explore the rest of his naked form, while my mouth gave a series of kisses all around Tim’s jaw line and throat.

Tim began to understand that the foreplay was a distraction for when I bit him, and leaned his head to the side, leaving his neck open and waiting for me to do so. Both of us knew it would be too strenuous if we continued after the bite, but I did not want to stop.

So turning his head gently towards me, I claimed, “I plan on taking more than just your humanity, Tim, for I love you as you love me, and wish to show you what pleasures await you once you are mine completely.”

From there it became intense, as he replied to my words in a desperate kiss, and we forgot about the bite for the time being. So badly I wanted him to moan and writhe for me, that I relentlessly finger-fucked him. Waiting till he begged for more. He got what he wanted, and then some.

The lubricant used in preparation made it that much easier for me to thrust in and out at a strong and steady pace. It took just a few thrusts, however, to get us both to reach our limit and cum. And at that moment, I bit him.

Bruce wasn’t at all surprised by what we had done when we came back. He merely smiled, and welcomed Tim into the family.

-End


	19. Truth That Binds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has captured Tim!

If Robin hadn’t previously been sleeping at Titan’s Tower, he would think he was going under another one of Batman’s tests, but seeing as he had been, he figured it was safe to assume he was being held captive by a real enemy. Someone who knew how to tie knots really well, as he discovered he couldn’t unbind his hands. The blindfold didn’t help him much either, nor the lack of clothing.

He tried not to panic, but the thought that he might be raped as torture escalated as he realized the bottom of the chair he was tied to had no seat. It was then he heard a low chuckle nearby.

His captor, whose voice sounded like Slade, then said “All out of sorts, Robin?”

“Yes,” Tim found himself respond, feeling a strange kind of euphoria hit him for no apparent reason. He tried to be more intimidating, so he added, “I thought you were more or less obsessed with Nightwing though.”

“Please, I’ve gotten over him. He wastes all his potential. You, on the other hand, perfect it, and use it,” ‘Slade’ explained. Tim couldn’t really be sure it was him, due to the blindfold, but he went by the voice.

“So what? You want me to be your apprentice or something?” Tim challenged.

He was slapped in the face for it, and heard Slade say, “I’ll be asking the questions.”

The slap to the face was odd, because it didn’t hurt that badly. If this was really Slade, he wouldn’t hold back his punches. Then again, he didn’t strap his enemies to a bottomless chair naked either. What the hell was going on?

“Trying to figure things out?” Slade asked again.

“Yes,” Tim said curtly, and was yet again hit with euphoria. Was he drugged with some type of truth serum? Whatever it was, he had to fight it.

“Wondering who has captured you? Wondering if you’re friends are going to come and save you?”

“Yes and no,” Tim answered.

“Yes and no to what?”

“Yes, I’m wondering who you are, and no, I’m not worried about my friends saving me, because I know for a fact that they will,” Tim said with the utmost confidence. And he really was sure that Kon and the others would save him.

“You have the utmost faith in them, even in that stupid Kryptonian?” His captor asked next to his ear.

Feeling another burst of euphoria, Tim stated, “Yes, especially in him.”

Tim then felt a light caress against his cheek, until the hand abruptly pulled away. He was now more confused, and somewhat convinced that this wasn’t Slade as he originally thought, especially when his captor didn’t say anything for a time.

Suddenly, his hips were grasped firmly, and the man said, “I’m afraid your friends won’t be here in time.”

Feeling rough kisses against his chest, Tim tried to squirm away, but the grip was too strong, and judging by the sucking sounds, he knew he was being marked. It wasn’t right, and he wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop.

But it wasn’t until he felt his captor start to go down further, that he protested, “Stop! Please! Don’t do this!”

“Why Robin? Why not let me suck you dry?” His captor asked, nuzzling Tim’s soft member.

“You’re not allowed to touch me that way,” Tim responded, feeling as if the words were spilling forth without his permission. Whatever serum he was given, it was good.

“Oh? And who is allowed to touch you this way?” The man asked.

Biting his tongue, Tim tried not to say a thing, knowing what name would come out. This forced the man to grab at his chin, and growl, “Who is allowed to touch you?”

When he received no answer, he wrapped a hand around Tim’s shaft, pumping it viciously a few times, and demanded, “Who is allowed to touch you this way?!”

“Kon!” Tim finally exclaimed, and instantly regretted it once he felt the other man still.

In a barely heard whisper, the man said, “Why does he get to touch you, this way? Is it because you want him sexually?”

“No,” Tim said with a small shake of his head.

“Is it…because you love him?” His kidnapper asked hesitantly.

And with a resigned slump, Tim sobbed, “Yes.”

The hands that gripped him went away, instead holding him in an awkward embrace of sorts, and he heard the man whisper in a different voice all together, “I’m sorry.”

Recognizing the voice, Tim asked in shock, “Kon?”

Removing the blindfold, Kon stared at his lover and best friend, and said, “I’m sorry, Tim. I just…I needed to know.”

“So you injected me with truth serum?”

“No, it’s Wonder Woman’s lasso. Cassie said it would get the absolute truth without hurting you,” Kon explained, now kneeling on the ground in front of his lover.

“And keep me from untying myself?” Tim stated blankly.

“Basically yeah,” Kon replied. He then asked, “Are you mad at me?”

“Of course I am! You tied me to a chair and made me think Slade was going to rape me! And all because you don’t trust me to tell you the truth!”

“I do trust you! It’s just sometimes I think you lie to me so I don’t feel bad, and I know sometimes you hide things from me. So how am I supposed to know if you really love me?”

“Tying me with the Lasso of Truth is one way, but you could’ve just asked!” Tim retorted.

“I’m sorry,” Kon repeated, lowering his head. He felt like such an idiot.

But he didn’t feel as bad as Tim, who now realized his love-life was just as bad as his older brother’s. He’d have to find some way of convincing Kon that he didn’t need to resort to this in order to get the truth from him.

Suddenly, Kon asked, “Can I make it up to you?”

“Uh, okay, though I don’t know how you’re going to do that, because—ah!” Tim yelped as he felt his lover’s lips now on his dick.

It only took a few quick sucks before he was hard, and moaned with each bob of Kon’s head. Tim then gasped as he felt a finger softly caress his cleft, and was now thankful for the bottomless chair. When said finger penetrated his hole, he came with a shout of his lover’s name.

Swallowing every last drop, Kon offered, “Would you like me to fuck you in this chair?”

“Hell yes,” Tim replied breathlessly. Knowing he would have said the same thing, regardless of the Lasso.

-End


	20. Porn it Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bart wants to know one of Tim's secrets!

Robin paused—for what seemed like forever—before finally saying, “What?”

“Do you wear boxers or briefs?” Impulse repeated in a huff. He had asked the question at normal speed, so he didn’t see why he had to restate it.

“Uh, why are you asking me this?” Robin replied, still shocked from the initial question.

“Why won’t you answer?” Impulse retorted.

In a firm tone, Robin said, “I’ll answer once you explain.”

Pouting, Impulse finally said, “Fine! Cissie and Cassie keep arguing over whether or not you wear boxers or briefs, and at first I was going to ask to stop that, but then I remembered reading how different types of underwear can determine a person’s personality.”

Now curious, the Boy Wonder asked, “So if I said I wear boxers, what would my personality be like?”

“You don’t wear boxers,” the speedster replied with an impish grin.

“How do you know?” Robin challenged, playfully.

“Kon wears boxers, and you are so not an idiot,” Bart answered.

“Okay then, if I wore briefs?”

“It would explain why you’re so uptight,” Impulse said without thinking.

Trying to make amends, Bart added, “I mean briefs are too tight sometimes. I have to wear them when in costume, and I’ve got to say it’s constricting. I’d rather go commando, but then Wally would be upset that I may possibly flash the ladies. Not that he hasn’t done it,” Impulse muttered the last part.

“What would you say if I wore a thong, or possibly, nothing?” Robin then asked.

“I’d say you’re either a gigolo out of costume, and get laid so much you have no time for undies, or you’re just lazy. But you seem too reserved for that, and I figure Nightwing’s the gigolo,” Impulse tried to joke.

“Um, okay,” Robin said, unsure how to respond that, and moved on to ask, “Why the change in reasoning as to what I wear?”

“Cause I like you.”

Now it was Bart’s turn to pause as he realized he wasn’t supposed to admit that! 

However, when he later found himself sprawled on top of Robin’s bed, limbs entangled with Tim’s, and being kissed into breathlessness, he decided to forgo regret and embarrassment.

Tim was a great kisser in that he performed it like he would a mission: strong, thorough and effective. Boy was he effective, as he had Bart vibrating uncontrollably. Not that either minded as it added much desired friction. But it wasn’t enough, so Bart tried to remove their uniforms. 

It took three long minutes to get the Robin costume off as opposed to Bart’s Impulse costume that only took three seconds. And once Tim’s skin was exposed, the speedster wasted no time in giving wet, sloppy kisses all over his chest.

This caused Tim to laugh a little bit, which was music to Bart’s ears, but what he wanted more was to hear Tim moan. So he moved further down with his kisses, until he reached Tim’s cock.

Bart had read a few books that gave tips how to do a blowjob, but that could only take you so far in real life. Nothing tried, nothing gained though, right? But before he even attempted it, Tim pulled him back up, having seen him tense up, and gave the speedster another mind-blowing kiss.

“I…have an idea,” Tim then said, after breaking the kiss. Laying down flat on his back, he asked Bart to get on all fours and straddle his head.

Confused, especially in his aroused state, Bart had to have Tim explain his idea better than that. Apparently, thinking was hard for Tim too, so he just rearranged them into the sixty-nine position, and Bart understood from there.

His face now in front of Tim’s engorged cock, Bart again felt a little unsure until he felt Tim’s lips on the head of his dick. The speedster proceeded to moan and breathe hot breath onto the dick in front of him, watching it twitch as he did so. He then took it into his mouth, and had his tongue drag with each bob of his head, drenching it with his saliva and moaning around it as his cock was being given similar treatment.

The constant vibration of his body helped out a lot too, and before long he had cum inside Tim’s mouth with a small groan, the Boy Wonder coming immediately after.

Falling to the side, licking his lips of the bittersweet taste that was Tim, Bart’s eyes caught site of something on the floor. His hand now entwined with his lover’s, the speedster realized Tim wore boxer-briefs.

-End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was boxers.


	21. Sudden Craving and Irresistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superman has a craving for something. Also, everyone wants Flash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts were "Why" and "Sex Pollen." The two drabbles aren't related to each other but they're of the same pairing so I put them together in this one chapter.

**Sudden Craving:**

 

Superman didn’t understand why, but he suddenly had a craving for something salty and meaty. But he usually didn’t eat meat especially beef because cows were his favorite animal.

Then, while on monitor duty with Flash, he realized what he really wanted to taste.

“Flash, pull your pants down.”

“Huh?” the speedster responded intelligently before he found Superman’s head in his lap.

Just as Kal had thought, Flash was quick to harden and quick to cum when engulfed in his mouth. And he swallowed down all of the salty liquid that came out. But it wasn’t nearly enough to quench his hunger for it. So he kept sucking until it was.

Several hours later, a very exhausted and happy Wally said, “Have we secretly been dating and I just now found out, or do you always go down on the first date?"

-End

 

**Irresistible:**

 

Flash first knew something was wrong when a local man from Central City who he knew was straight and married hit on him. Add to that, the old lady whose fence he painted offered to pay him with sex, too. Also one of his rogues, who were not Piper, wanted to go down on him, which creped Wally out.

As more and more citizens, of all ages and of both sexes, continued to hit on him and try and get into his pants, Flash tried to figure out why. He wasn’t walking around naked, thankfully, and his jock strap hid everything. There was also no mind controlling device hidden in his city. It wasn’t Flash Appreciation Day at either, which reminded him that he needed to inform Superman of what he wanted to do when that day arrived.

With that in mind, he left Central City, and its Flash craving citizens, and headed over to the Fortress of Solitude, completely forgetting that every person he ran into wanted to have sex with him.

Not that he minded being ravaged, worshipped, and sexually adored by his lover. He could very easily enjoy and encourage that, which he did.

One of the main perks of having Kal-El as his lover was that he could go just as long and as fast as Wally, but much harder. That fact alone led the speedster to experience several orgasms within the first hour of their sexual escapade.

Half-way through the third hour though, Wally was exhausted, but Kal didn’t show any sign of needing to stop anytime soon as he continued to thrust into him. So the redhead again attempted to figure out what was going on, every hard stroke against his prostate made it difficult though.

He decided to start from the beginning, and remembered receiving a bouquet of flowers. They had a lot of pollen on them, and the card simply said ‘Thank You, B.’

‘Dammit Bats!’ Wally thought as both realization and his eighteenth orgasm hit him.

-End


	22. Pretty Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick and company are forced to do something embarrassing in order to fight evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct sequel of "Kiss to Life." And a sort of crossover with a very well known anime.

Lifting his head from the kiss he just gave, Tim held his breath as he waited for Dick to wake. With each passing second a feeling of dread spread through him and the others in the room, until finally, vivid blue eyes opened up to him.

“Hey…where did you learn to kiss like that?” Dick joked in a soft voice. 

He was immediately hugged by not just Tim, but by Alfred and even Bruce! The entire ordeal creating emotions inside the Bat that even he refused to deny.

“Glad to see you’re back,” someone said behind the group. It was Flash, and he brought along Superman and Wonder Woman.

“The situation with the Titans has been handled,” Diana informed them. Then she, along with everyone else, watched with slight amusement as Kon and Kal-El tried to figure out how to approach one another. They settled for hugging.

\----One Year Later----

Dick often wondered if what he and his friends experienced in the afterlife was even real. They hadn’t been contacted or visited in their dreams for over a year. Not since those first few weeks when they, along with the others they had suggested for spirit detectives, each received these strange pens—or pendant in Dick’s case--in the mail. Dick and Wally also got cats, which made no sense.

That was until the Bat-family got back to Gotham from their vacation abroad, and found the cat operating—successfully—the bat-computer.

“Welcome back, sirs. Miss. Luna has been waiting for you,” Alfred greeted, about to serve some cream in a bowl.

“Miss Luna?” Tim asked dryly.

“That is my name, now if you would please come over here, I’m about to contact Artemis,” said Luna stated.

“Holy furball! The cat talks,” Dick yelled surprised.

“Thank you for stating the obvious, and did you just say ‘holy furball?’” His young lover questioned.

“I can’t cuss in front of Alfred,” the acrobat replied, shrugging.

Having questions of his own, Bruce said, “Dick, I forgave you when you didn’t explain how you came back to life, because I accepted it as a miracle and refused to question it. I also didn’t ask about the strange, pink pendant you got with a diamond in the middle and now have hidden in your underwear drawer. And I was okay with the cat, at first.”

“But I refuse to be silent about this. What the hell is your cat doing on my computer and how is it able to talk?”

“Uh…you see…Tim can explain it much better than I can!”

“No way, you tell him! I’m not the one who made the ‘deal.’”

“What deal?” Bruce then asked, now wondering what else had been hidden from him.

“The deal that brought him and the others back to life, now if you would please stop squabbling, I have made contact with Artemis,” Luna interrupted.

“That’s Wally’s cat, isn’t it?” Tim said more than asked, and sure enough, the white cat with a crescent moon also on his forehead appeared on the monitor. Along with Wally and Bart who sat sheepishly in the background.

“Hey Luna! Long time no see,” Artemis greeted. He was obviously the more laid back of the two cats.

Before long, arrangements were made for those who got wands to meet privately at Titan’s Tower. Most, if not all of them, didn’t understand what was going on.

Batman was the only one who knew, having gotten the information out of Luna with catnip bribes, and kept a secret smile on his face as both his adopted sons went off to their meeting.

***

Luna was growing frustrated with the latest spirit detectives, as they kept asking the same questions over and over again. What was so hard to understand about defeating and capturing stray demons?

Thankfully, their leader was much more competent than the last one, as Dick said, “I think our main concern isn’t really the added responsibility, but how we’re going to hide our identities from these demons.”

“Oh, well you have nothing really to worry about there! Your transformation wands will be sure to prevent them from ever figuring out your civilian identities,” Artemis explained.

“Wands? I thought they were pens,” Roy questioned.

“Pens, wands same difference. Now will someone please transform to demonstrate Artemis’ point?”

“How do we do that?” Bart asked first.

“Well, since yours is of planet Pluto, say ‘Pluto planet power.’”

Doing so, Bart was then engulfed in a bright white light, and twirling and spinning in something he couldn’t see. By the time all the lights and spinning had stopped, he had on what looked like a skimpy dress and boobs.

“Whoa cool! I have boobs,” the speedster exclaimed, happily fondling them, despite his voice being girly and the absence of his dick.

“Oh hell no! I’m leaving,” Roy said first, but the cats pounced in front of him and blocked his exit. He would’ve kicked them if Lian hadn’t liked them.

“Oh my god! We’re being turned into girls?!” Wally shouted.

“Now I know why Koenma wanted only guys to do this,” Dick stated.

As everyone started to panic and groan, Tim stood up, as the voice of reason, and said, “We should all transform. Then practice so we can get used to our…new bodies. That way we’re prepared.”

“Excellent idea Tim! Now please, do as he said,” Luna declared.

All then looked to Tim, and nervously he said, “Mercury planet power?”

He too was engulfed in light, and twirled around with a light blue ribbon. Before long, he was also wearing a skimpy dress and had boobs. His hair had also turned blue.

“Whoa Tim, you look hot,” Dick stated, lifting up the skirt just slightly. Not that he really needed to.

“Don’t get any ideas.” Tim asserted, swatting his lover’s hand away.

Reluctantly, the others began to transform too, and said:

“What is with these hooker heels? I want my boots,” Roy as Mars seethed, and removing said heels.

“Does the skirt have to be so short?” Garth as Neptune asked as he kept pulling on the back of his.

“These earrings aren’t permanent are they?” Kyle as Jupiter asked as he meddled with the rose earrings that appeared on his ears.

“Ow, this bow in my hair hurts!” Wally complained as Venus, removing a red ribbon off of his still short hair.

“I think Tim should’ve been Saturn, cause this dress is way too Goth for me,” Kon stated.

Connor, who was Uranus, was too shocked by his breasts to complain.

“Now Dick, when you transform, you have to say ‘Moon crescent power,’” Luna explained.

Sighing, the acrobat finally transformed, saying the appropriate words. His transformation, however, was much more elaborate than the others. There were ribbons, feathers, sparkles, and incredible body bending on his part before his whole outfit was complete.

“You would get the gayest one,” Roy stated once it was done.

“How much money will it take to shut you up?” Dick quipped.

“Asshole!” the archer shouted, and threw one of his shoes. If Dick were anyone other than a Bat, he would’ve been hit.

Luna and Artemis realized with dread that this group of sailor scouts would be much harder to train.

***

“These attacks are too fucking elaborate,” Roy stated, and Dick didn’t disagree. In fact, his were the worst. Four minutes of just spinning and twirling objects was annoying.

“We need something that’ll be fast and efficient; I don’t see why we don’t just fight these demons as ourselves,” Tim added.

“Maybe these demons are stupid,” Kon suggested, messing with the laces on his boots. He was still freaked out by the transformation, especially since it shrank his muscle mass and turned it into curves, making his waist ridiculously small, but he was getting used to it.

“I know it’s difficult, but with time and practice you guys will get the hang of it!” Artemis tried to encourage. Everyone just glared at him.

Training continued.

***

“Tim?”

“No.”

“But you didn’t even hear what I had to ask!”

“I know what you’re going to ask, and the answer is no.”

“But…haven’t you ever been curious?”

“No, I’m perfectly fine having orgasms as just a guy.”

“You don’t have to transform…”

“Dick…”

“It’ll be okay! Luna gave me a disguise pen, so I can transform and have on my old Robin costume instead of Sailor Moon’s!”

“…really?”

“Yeah, so can we?”

Sighing, Tim sat up in the bed he shared with his lover and said, “Sure.”

-End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also filled a cliche-a-thon prompt, which had been genderbent XD


	23. Is That All?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally wakes up gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliche-a-thon prompt fic.

It all started out with a dream. A simple dream, that only consisted of his best friend. Sure, his best friend was naked and covered in ice-cream, but still, it wasn’t that sexual. And it certainly wasn’t life changing in any way.

At least that’s what Wally thought the first few seconds after he woke up. But then breakfast happened, and as he ate his ninth sausage, he realized something…

“Crap…I’m gay.”

What made it worse was that he had it for Dick Grayson. A man he knew to be straight, but had the greatest ass in the world. It was no wonder a dream of him naked and covered in ice-cream turned Wally. Who could resist that?

Wally sighed, realizing that his life sucked, because even if Dick was gay or bisexual, he was the most wanted bachelor. The speedster didn’t stand a chance against all those beautiful, and really strong, women.

Wait a sec, he was the Flash, the Fastest Man Alive! And last time he checked, Dick had a thing for speed. He also had a thing for redheads, so that was two things in Wally’s favor. Now he just needed a plan.

Flash was used to delivering one-liners to girls and being rejected, so he wasn’t sure if it would be the same with a guy. Maybe the direct approach would be better? Or maybe he should hint around to it?

He continued to think it over as he ran to Bludhaven that night, which was only an eight minute run. But it was enough time to come up with something.

Sadly, Wally’s brain went to mush when he heard a voice in the shadows say, “And to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Nightwing! Uh…hey,” Flash responded.

Coming out from his hiding spot, Nightwing approached the speedster, a friendly—sexy—grin on his face as he replied, “Hey, get bored with the League?”

“Um, you could say that…” the speedster said, looking down at his boots in a shy manner. He suddenly felt like a school girl with a crush. It was embarrassing!

Suddenly, Nightwing was right there beside him, his hand on Flash’s shoulder as he asked, “Are you okay? You look flushed.”

He didn’t plan to kiss him, but with his lips so close Flash couldn’t help it! Both were surprised, blushing, and avoiding eye contact with one another.

“Um…what was that?”

“A kiss.”

“I know that, but what for?”

“CauseIlikeyou.”

“Come again?”

“…Cause. I. Like. You.”

“Oh…is that all?”

“What do you mean is that all?! I just kissed you!! I’m gay!! Doesn’t that upset you?!”

“Well, seeing as I’m bi, no. It doesn’t. Now are you going to stop goofing around and give me a proper kiss?”

Flash did more than just kiss Nightwing on a rooftop.

-End


	24. Shock and Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah contacts Dick in attempts to get Roy to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliche-a-thon entry.

The call from Dinah came as quite a surprise for Dick, but not as much as the condition of his archer. Then again, he hadn't known what to expect, especially with what little Dinah knew and had told him.

Dick had been trained by the world's greatest detective, but even he couldn't tell something was wrong with Roy. And that angered him. He should've known, he should've at least suspected. Instead, he was too absorbed in his own problems. Not that they were any less important, but they were still no excuse to ignore his friends.

Sitting at the edge of the bed, Dick stayed quiet, unsure of what to say as his best friend curled away from him shuddering. He looked at the archer's thin form, and started to notice the marks on his arm, the bruises on his back and neck, and one mark in particular near his hip. It was then realization occurred to Dick as to how Roy got more drugs.

His scrutiny did not go unnoticed as Roy said, "You hate me, don't you?"

"No," Dick found himself saying quickly.

"Yes you do, I can see it on your face."

"Roy, I don't hate you."

"Yes you do! You hate me! You know what I did! Just like Ollie! You both hate me!"

"Roy! Will you shut up and listen to me?"

"Why the hell should I? You're just going to say how disappointed you are, or that you feel sorry for me!"

"No, I'm not," Dick started to shout, but stopped to calm himself before continuing with, "Please, Roy, let me explain?"

Roy just looked away, but he stopped yelling.

Sighing, Dick started, "I am disappointed, but not in you, in me. I should've seen the signs. I should've known something was wrong. But I didn't. I was too absorbed in my own problems, and for that I'm sorry, Roy. I failed you as a friend, and I'm sorry."

By the end of his apology, Dick had his head bowed, and tears were forming in his eyes. He felt horrible for crying, especially since he had no right to. He wasn't the one who went through all that pain. But he couldn't stop. He failed his best friend. He failed...the boy he loved.

Suddenly, he heard Roy crying beside him, still curled up, and coughing. Dick did what he had wanted to do as soon as he had entered the room, and embraced Roy.

The two of them continued to cry, and Dick made a quiet promise to be there for his love.

-End


	25. 24 Hours in the Life of Dick Grayson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of challenge meme where we had to write 24 hours in the life of a character.

**Hour 1**

Taking a late night shower never felt so good! Indeed, the hot water pouring down Dick's body relieved some, if not all, of the soreness he felt after a rough night patrolling.

Knowing he had only a few urgent things to do tomorrow, he took his time bathing.

**Hour 2**

Wolfing down a day old blue-berry muffin he found in the fridge, Dick got under his covers, feeling slightly chilly from the air conditioning.

He'd probably feel warmer if he wasn't sleeping naked.

**Hour 3**

Dick sighed in frustration as he stared at his laptop in an attempt to make it type out his report for him.

He completely forgot about it, and hoped he could finish it before Oracle got worried and had someone check on him.

But the writer's block was ridiculous!

**Hour 4**

Deciding to scrap the report, he sent an email to Oracle so she wouldn't worry, and then tried to sleep. Only now he had too much on his mind to do so.

'Time to call someone...' he thought micheviously.

"Fuck, who is it?"

"Hey Roy, it's me."

"Dick? Uh, this isn't exactly a good time for me."

"Whose that on the phone?" Dick heard in the background. It was a woman's voice, but he wasn't sure if it was one he knew.

"I see, well that's okay, I just wanted to say hi anyway. So hi."

"Hi, now bye," Roy ended abruptly. Not that Dick didn't understand why.

No, it just hurt a little to be reminded of the fact that he was alone.

**Hour 5**

His back was sore, he felt depressed, and he felt too tired to go to sleep.

Time for the ibuprofen.

**Hour 6**

Naked limbs tangled up in his bedsheets, Dick dreamt random things. Some scary, some not.

Images of red hair, smiles, his little brother's sad eyes. And there were sounds that were a mix of happy laughter and loud shrieks of pain.

The dream could've been worse.

**Hour 7**

"Well aren't we the exhibitionist."

Startled awake, Dick had sat up instantly, but immediately fell back onto his bed when he realized it was just Tim in his room. He then covered up his exposed ass and said, "Don't be jealous."

"Oh please, like I want people after my ass 24-7."

"Mm, why are you here? Not that I mind, I've been feeling lonely."

"Yeah? Get a girl. Anyway, Bruce is in one of those moods. So I thought I'd come over and crash on your couch."

"Okay," Dick assented, and that was that.

**Hour 8**

Finally putting on some boxers, for Tim's sake not his own, Dick decided to do a few warm-up exercises while his little brother slept on the couch.

He mainly did it to fight the urge to cuddle with Tim under the thick wooly blanket he was buried under. They hadn't hugged in a long time.

**Hour 9**

"Good morning!" Dick exclaimed brightly, attempting to make French toast.

"Ugh," Tim responded. He was so not a morning person.

"Did you get a good sleep?"

"Ugh."

"Pleasant dreams I hope?"

"Ugh."

"Would you like to try this first one?"

"Ugh."

"Did you know you had a woody?"

"Huh?"

"Just kidding! I wanted to hear something other that 'ugh.'"

**Hour 10**

"Ice-cream for breakfast?" Tim asked as his older brother put a scoop or two of ice-cream on top of his French toast.

"In case these taste like crap, I want to have something nice to cover it up," Dick explained.

Tim decided to add some too, though he never had the flavor of Banana Pudding before.

**Hour 11**

Sharing the navy blue blanket, both young men sat on the couch channel surfing boredly, but they didn't find much to see other than cartoons.

"How long are you staying?" Dick asked, curious.

"Till I feel the need to get up," Tim replied dryly.

This earned a slight chuckle from the acrobat, but Dick wasn't completely looking forward to the depature. It was something that happened all the time, and he'd get over it too. But he couldn't help the longing and neediness in his soul.

Suddenly, Tim was in his lap with his arms wrapped around his neck. He then whispered, "Figured you needed a hug."

Dick happily snuggled.

**Hour 12**

Dick decided to go along with Tim back to the Manor, bopping his head a to a tune he heard on the radio that was now stuck in his head.

"I swear, if you start singing it again, I will 'smack that.' That being your face."

**Hour 13**

"Master Dick, what a pleasant surprise," Alfred proclaimed politely, then asked, "Plan on staying long?"

"Unfortunately no, I just came to drop off Timmy."

"Oh? But surely you can stay for a small batch of cookies?"

"You play a hard bargain Alfred."

He stayed.

**Hour 14**

Dick had only been in the kitchen for five minutes before Bruce came out of the cave to see him.

They exchanged mutual greetings, said how they were, and then sat in silence as Alfred baked.

It used to be Dick hated the silence between him and his mentor, but now he found a sort of comfort from it.

**Hour 15**

"You know, I've been thinking, maybe we should call Alfred's cookies 'blissful delights.' I mean, they always make me happy. Don't they cheer you up?" the acrobat asked as he was currently walking on his hands in the batcave.

"Yeah, I guess so. It would probably be more appropriate to call them cheerful though."

"Either way they're good," Bruce added, having had his own plateful made for him.

Smiling, Dick got back on his feet and walked over to Bruce's chair asking, "So, what is it you wanted me to help you with?"

"I need you to speak with Arsenal."

"Oh, about what?"

Bruce merely pulled up a video feed of the JLA's last fight with various rogues. One of those rogues being Cheshire.

**Hour 16**

He was angry. Not at Bruce, but at Roy. The archer put a team member at risk all because of his feelings for the deadly assassin. He was being reckless!

Something had to be done. Someone had to talk to him and get it through his head that Cheshire would always be a killer, no matter how hard he tries. And that no matter what, you never put your teammates at risk.

Nightwing tried to cool down as he flew a bat-jet to Star City.

**Hour 17**

'So much for keeping cool,' Nightwing thought privately as he panted on the ground beside Arsenal.

Not two seconds after finding the archer did he find himself punching his friend in the face and then fighting him.

Both were now pretty bruised up, and sore.

"Damn it Grayson. If this is about that phone call earlier, I was busy!"

"It's not about that you dumb ass!"

"Then what the hell?!"

"You left Hawkgirl unguarded that's what!"

They were fighting again.

**Hour 18**

"God damn you hit hard!" Roy exclaimed as he grabbed another ice-pack for himself.

"So do you," Dick said as he applied the one he was given to his shoulder. He had been kicked their twice.

It was then silent between the two of them, as each tried to think of what to say.

Finally, it was Roy who said, "Want a beer?"

"Okay."

**Hour 19**

"Look, I know I fucked up. I got distracted and she got hurt, but Dick, you know me."

"Yeah, I do unfortunately."

"Then you know I won't repeat that mistake!"

"Roy, no one can predict their behavior, especially towards someone they lo--care about."

"Go ahead and say it. I already know."

"Know what Roy?"

"I...I love her, Dick. I always have, and probably always will. It just hurts, knowing that she won't be with me and our little girl. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah, I do," Dick said outloud, not voicing 'Because that's how I feel about you.'

**Hour 20**

Nightwing never felt more relieved to leave a place in his life. Well, maybe once before, but right now was different.

For one, he was just told over and over again how much the person he loves, loves someone else. In fact, he was reminded that he'd never be with Roy everyday.

Why'd he have to be stupid and fall for an Arrow?

At least Tim got it right, and had fallen in love with a Kryptonian. Sure, that Kryptonian was dead now, but in this crazy world they call their home, people coming back from the dead was normal. And something told Dick that Kon would be back.

Sighing, he tried to hurry back to the Manor. Then he'd go home and brood.

**Hour 21**

'Power of Love,' was playing on his ipod, and Dick briefly thanked the Bat-gods that no one would ever find out that he listend to Celion Dion. That and Mariah. Oh, and Bette Middler, Toni Braxton and various other female artists that sang sappy love songs.

He realized early on he was a hopeless romantic, which he was fine with, because it made him slightly different from the Bat.

Looking at the time, he decided this was the last song he'd hear before going out to patrol.

He repeated it five times.

**Hour 22**

The world had it in for him, he was certain, especially when he found himself finding nothing but couples all throughout New York walking about in apparent happiness.

He wanted that damn happiness. He wanted Roy.

But what if he ever did have him? Then what? Would he lose him too? Like his destroyed home in Bludhaven?

No, he couldn't let that happen! Just like he couldn't let the couple below him get mugged.

**Hour 23**

Still fighting, still thinking, still in pain. Damn he hated depression. He didn't understand where it stemmed from, but he knew it had to be something and that he wanted to stop it. He had nothing to be sad about.

Well, that wasn't completely true. Donna, Garth, Joey, and Wally would counter that.

He really missed them, and realized more and more that Roy was the only one of his friends he had left. He couldn't risk losing him.

He didn't want to be alone.

**Hour 24**

"What do you want I'm busy right now," Roy said, another woman's voice giggling in the background.

"Sorry, I'll leave you alone," Dick said and hung up. He just wanted to hear his love's voice.


	26. What a Boy Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick’s lover knows exactly what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, smut ahead!! Pure smut!!

“Please…stop,” Dick Grayson said softly, before moaning as his nipple was tweaked once again.

He was bound to the bed his eyes covered in soft silk, and could only feel what was being done to him. He was too distracted with sensation to do anything else, which had been his lover’s plan all along as he continued to lick, twist, and bite Dick’s sensitive peaks.

“Mm, I could probably get you off just by doing this, but as we both know, you can’t,” his lover asserted, looking at the cock ring he had slipped on Dick.

Lust filled eyes then continued to gaze at Dick’s fully erect cock before gently rubbing a thumb up and down the underside of the head.

Dick shouted, surprised at the new sensation, but he quickly got over it and attempted to thrust into his lover’s hand. Yet his lover firmly gripped his hip and affirmed, “You are not to move until I say.”

The acrobat huffed, clearly frustrated, which caused his lover to say almost dangerously, “Are you giving me attitude?”

“No,” Dick said quickly, realizing his mistake.

“Oh, but I think you are,” smirking, “and so I’ll have to punish you.”

Dick then gasped as his head was then moved to the side, and started to moan as he felt his lover’s lips apply suction to the cluster of nerves on the back of his neck. This spot was just one of the few that drove him absolutely crazy.

“Please, stop, no more, please,” Dick pleadingly moaned, his body thrusting upwards in reaction.

A few more torturous seconds later, and the sucking did stop, if only to be reapplied elsewhere.

“Oh! Oh god, yes! Yes!” Dick shouted, feeling his lover’s mouth on his shaft, and then the added sensation of a lubed finger going inside of him.

Neither were enough to get him off due to the cock ring though. Didn’t help that Dick knew his lover intended to go on torturing him as long as possible. Instead all he could do was groan when he was sucked harder, and then shout as his prostate was found.

For several moments all that could be heard in the room were Dick’s moans and his lover’s lips smacking against his cock.

When Dick was fully prepared, his lover stopped sucking, and pushed Dick’s legs against his chest before thrusting in. He stayed still for just a second before pulling out and thrusting in again. He then continued at a strong and steady pace, adjusting his angle only slightly to hit Dick’s prostate.

Dick couldn’t think anymore; just feel. The pleasure, it was too much. He needed the cock ring to be removed! But all Dick could do was say please, over and over again.

Taking mercy on him, Dick’s lover removed the obstacle that prevented the acrobat from coming, and groaned as his climax took hold of him too.

In the end, Dick panted in exhaustion, but was completely sated. He then accepted the soft and sloppy kiss given to him.

Finally, the blindfold was removed, and Dick was able to look into the eyes of…

-End


	27. Shake Up The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clubbing has never been so fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a kink challenge. And warning, pure smut ahead!! Pure smut!!

The music was pounding loud in his ears. There were warm bodies all around him, but none of them belonged to the one he was looking for. The strobe lights of the club discolored everything and everyone too, which made it that much more difficult to find his target.

But this game wouldn’t be fun if it was easy.

Casually making his way through the different crowds, he continued to search until his eyes fell upon the sight of her; the vixen in a pink dress.

Her hair was in short black curls, her skin smooth, most likely soft to the touch, and she had the most gorgeous body he had ever seen. He didn’t let the fact that she was dancing with others bother him, because she wouldn’t stay with one for very long. She was only biding her time till he found her.

And he had no intention of letting her wait any longer.

Coming in from behind, he wrapped his arms around her, and softly kissed her cheek in greeting. This caused her to smile and turn her head to give him a better kiss, as well as for the other people on the dance floor to huff in disappointment.

They didn’t matter though, as he now had his prize in his arms and started to dance provocatively with her. Together the two of them were quite a display, but when it became obvious she wanted to do more than just grind up against him, they made their way away from the dance floor.

With a mischievous smile, she led him to the men’s bathroom in a stall and made her intentions quite clear as she lowered herself to his waist. She made quick work of unbuckling his belt and opening his pants; releasing the hard-on he had for her.

He stared transfixed as she licked her lips and then started in on his cock. And then he found himself unable to hold back his groan as she greedily sucked him off, and his hand tangled in her hair.

She moaned around his shaft, so eager to please, but just before he came, she abruptly stopped.

“Ah, god dammit…Dick,” Roy said panting.

“You’re not allowed to come yet till you’re inside me,” Dick reminded, rising up to give his lover a kiss.

“Then hurry up and turn around,” the archer replied back playfully.

Shaking his head, Dick did so, using the wall for support as he bent over too, and biting his lip in anticipation as his skirt was lifted. His breathing became heavy as the lace cotton panties he was wearing were lowered off of him as well.

Roy, meanwhile, was enjoying the sight in front of him. And after applying some lube he had brought with him onto his fingers, he gently started to prepare his lover. But Dick thought he was going too slow, and began to thrust back onto Roy’s fingers.

Getting the message, the archer hurried his actions, and reveled in the sight of his lover’s legs trembling as his prostate was found.

“Spread your legs a little more,” Roy whispered as he leaned over Dick’s back.

The acrobat did so, now straddling the toilet, and had to bite his lip from shouting as his lover thrust into him. Roy gave them both a second to adjust before pulling out and starting things slowly.

And despite Dick’s attempts to speed things up, Roy kept them at a slow pace. It wasn’t often he got to take his time, making his lover lose even more control the longer they went at it.

And Dick indeed was lost in a sexual haze, his mind only capable of feeling and reacting to Roy’s thrusts, and hearing the loud music from the club.

Sadly, they couldn’t go on forever, as the pleasure became unbearable for them both. And Roy firmly gripped Dick’s cock, pulling and squeezing in a way he knew would get his lover off.

Lost in bliss, Dick couldn’t hold back his moan as he came. He also let out a small gasp as Roy thrust into him one last time before coming deep inside him. It felt unbelievable.

A short time later, when both were cleaned up and getting ready to leave the bathroom, Roy asked, “I may regret asking this, but where did you get the dress from?”

“Dinah,” Dick said smirking, and walked out of the bathroom, leaving a very surprised archer.

Dinah wasn't getting the dress back.

-End


	28. After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love story of Dick and Roy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a song fic challenge.

When they first met, they didn’t get along, but that was mainly due to Green Arrow’s constant praise of Robin and neglect of Speedy. And not only hearing but seeing how perfect Robin was at what he did, Roy grew more jealous. That is, until Robin hugged him for the first time. He only hugged his friends and family. He also entrusted them with his secret identity. After that, Roy only grew jealous of Batman, because he got to see Dick more.

Then their friendship evolved into brotherhood. They understood one another; needed one another. And they made a blood pact to always have each other’s backs. This pact had been so hard to maintain, and had suffered through many trials, but they managed it.

Several times along the way, they had even become lovers, nearly life partners, but something always seemed to break them apart. Roy had made the first few mistakes, but he had learned from them and would not repeat them. Dick, unfortunately, didn’t, and so every break-up they had had until now was due to the acrobat.

If he didn’t have Lian, he would be perfectly okay with it, because he knew it wasn’t his fault that Dick would end their relationship. His Robbie just had too many issues that he couldn’t fix. Only Dick could heal himself. So if Roy didn’t have Lian, he would let Dick go to him, and leave him as he always did, because Dick would always come back. But he did have Lian, and he didn’t want that for her. She needed a constant. So what his fear that Dick would turn into another Ollie was his second reason?

His second reason to proposition Dick, and clarify that he forgave Dick for his mistakes, but would not get back together with him. If Dick wanted to be with him and Lian, then he’d have to agree to it being permanent. He would not let the excuse of a Bat, an assassin, or another redhead be the end of their relationship.

He was prepared for Dick to walk out, leaving him heartbroken. But he did not expect the grin, the kneeling, or the little box in Dick’s hand.

_After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_


	29. Immortal Understanding Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim loves his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel of sorts to "Immortal Understanding."

The hunger for blood is strong, but not as strong as the desire to taste his lips upon mine. I’d gladly starve to death for just one more kiss from them. He grants me more than a mere touch, and allows me to explore the depths of his mouth.

His eyes, a pool of lust and blue that I’d happily drown in; I could stare at them for hours. And I know others have been lost in them, but now they are for me and me alone to see in this way.

His face, so beautiful, it’s a wonder why the whole world hasn’t fallen in love with him the way I have. Then again, I should be grateful for this, because I will not share.

His chest, riddled with a few scars here and there, is a gorgeous sight to behold. With sensitive nipples that eagerly peak under the touch of my fingers.

Then there are his legs. Such long and magnificent legs that easily open to me, wrap around me, or go onto my shoulders, depending on what my lover wants. And I always do as he wants, because he is not just my lover, but my master.

My master, who has the backside everyone wants to see, grope, lick, bite, spank or simply thrust into. I am given privilege to do all these things.

And finally, there is his cock. His gorgeous cock! Staring at it, it seems to beg that I worship it with my mouth, and I’d greedily do so, but I’d much rather have it inside me. Filling me. Taking me to what feels like heaven.

“Tim, as much as I enjoy watching you touch yourself, I’d rather you touch me…”

Well, as I claimed before, I always do what my master wants.


End file.
